


Monochrome Kensa

by LoopyHoopz14



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Coroika Manga, Gen, Kensa Weapons, Secret Santa, a e s t h e t i c, like oops i spoiled a team for you ig?, spoilers? ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyHoopz14/pseuds/LoopyHoopz14
Summary: A Secret Santa gift to someone by following the prompt given: Infall excited about the kensa weapons, and how much they match his team’s whole monochrome aesthetic.





	Monochrome Kensa

In the early morning of December 5th, the snow fell lightly onto Inkopolis Square, surrounding it in a winter wonderland. Not a lot of Inklings and Octolings were awake at this time in the morning, so it was mostly deserted, however there were some squids and octopuses walking around, gossiping about the latest news and deciding what sort of warm drink they should buy.

Among these kids were Team Inkfall, a rather unique team that was big on keeping clean, and making sure not a spec of dirt fell upon them. The team was once completely germaphobic to any sort of germs and bacteria, but after the idiotic Blue Team battled them and got them dirtied with ink (and sauce before the tournament), they cared a little less about keeping clean. Emphasis on little; they still did care a whole lot, but not a lot.

Today, Inkfall called his team out on such a short notice within the frosty weather. Vader, Arrow and Knit Cap each held a Splat Brella over their head, tired expressions over their face, Knit Cap even yawning. Meanwhile, Inkfall looks refreshed and almost excited, twirling his Sorella Brella a bit as it protected him from the snow. He soon cleared his throat.

“Okay, everyone; roll call time! Vader?”

“Here…”

“Arrow?”

“Present…”

“and Knit Cap?” Another yawn.

“Great, we’re all here.” He seemed quite pleased with himself, though the rest of his team still looked tired and slightly irritated. Vader decided to speak up about it.

“Inkfall, you’re great an’ everything, but why are we all here at 7am, in the freezing cold?!” A groan escaped from Vader’s mouth afterwards, and Arrow nodded in agreement, hugging the coat she wore a bit closer to her.

“He has a point. This is around the time you do your daily cleanup check, no? This feels a bit inconvenient.” Arrow pointed out, and Inkfall only shook his head.

“Not at all! I just did that at an earlier time, so that we could all be here.” Waking up earlier than 7am? It seemed like something the others were quite foreign too. He continued on with his point.

“The reason I have called you all out today is because today is the day that the final set of the Kensa weapons have arrived! I wanted us all of us to be up early so that we could try them out.” He explained to them profusely, the smile never leaving his face. Knit Cap seemed to have at least seemed to have perked up a bit, a small smile on her face.

“Oh yeah, that is happening today… why didn’t we just go later?”

“Because then there’d be a lot of people! And with people comes germs, I don’t want their filth on my pristine clothes.” He frowned a bit, making his teammates mumble little affirmations such as “oh yeah” and “that makes sense”.

“Anyways, I’ve been looking forward to looking at the Kensa weapons, because of how much their match our motif and aesthetics. Then, not only would we be clean, but we’d also be extremely coordinated as well!” More nods of agreement came from the rest of the team, who soon felt very fired up by this.

“Well, what are we waitin’ for then?! Let’s go in!” Vader cheered, already heading inside the weapon shop, with the rest of the team following in.

 

* * *

 

To say that Inkfall was ‘looking forward to it’ was an understatement; he was full on excited.

As soon as he entered the store, he went straight to the black and white weapons, gasping as he inspected every single one of them. If he wasn’t so keen on keeping clean, his face would probably be on the glass right now.

Sheldon was more than happy to explain to Inkfall about the subs and specials of the weapons, and the usual mechanics that he explained. To the team’s surprise, Inkfall was fully listening in, taking in each and every information.

“My, I never thought I’d see Inkfall like this. It’s quite funny, actually.” Arrow commented on the leader’s behaviour, a small smile on her face as she pushed her glasses up.

“Yeah, at least he’s happy! Oh, hey, they got a Kense Nozzlenose as well!” Vader pointed at the Kense L-3 Nozzlenose on the display, which instantly got Arrow and Knit Cap’s attention.

“Oh. This is L-3, not H-3. Is that going to be a problem?”

“Not at all, Knit Cap. You’ll just have to focus on the timing of your fire timing. Say, let us both use the weapon.” Knit Cap nodded in agreement, and Arrow soon called Sheldon over, and asked if both her and Knit Cap could have a test with the weapon. He nodded and quickly sped away to get them.

“The weapons are more appealing to the eye than I imagined!” Inkfall walked back over to his team, holding a Kensa Splattershot Pro in his hand. “They even have some new subs and specials on them, so we’d be dominating the turf while keeping immaculate.” He held the weapon firmly in his hand, before looking over at Vader.

“They don’t seem to have any Kensa Jet Squelchers, so you’ll have to use a different weapon from now on.” Vader put a hand on the back of his neck, a nervous sweat on his face.

“Urh, well, I mean, I’m really attached to my weapon, so-”

“They don’t seem to have any Kensa Jet Squelchers, so you’ll have to use a different weapon from now on.” Inkfall’s tone was sharp, meaning that there was no way Vader was going to change his leader’s mind. He sighed, glancing back at the display and looking over the weapons. He didn’t seem to be too interested in any, so the rest of his team decided to help him.

Arrow looked over at the Kensa Charger, gesturing over to the display. “Your weapon is long ranged, no? Perhaps a charger would be good for you? Plus, you’d have a less likely chance of getting dirtied.” She brought up a valid point, but Vader shook his head.

“Sure, but sometimes I freak out whenever someone gets too close to me, and those chargers, I wouldn’t have anything to defend myself.” Another valid point.

Knit Cap pointed at a Kensa .52 Gal. “Then what about this one? It’s got the same fire rate as a Jet Squelcher, and it’s got higher damage!” Vader only shrugged indifferently. Guess he doesn’t like Gals.

Inkfall looked over at the other weapons with a shine of interest in his eyes, before looking back at Vader. “Maybe you should try a whole different class together? We are all shooters, after all. An excellent and clean team always have some sort of variety!” Was that true? It is now. Vader hummed in thought, looking over the weapons a second time, and then a third, and then one last time before his sights lingered more on the Kensa Sloshing Machine.

“Huh, maybe you’re right. I could probably try the Kensa Sloshing Machine. It’s like,” he soon grinned, “cleaning up your enemies, but with ink!”

“Yes, that’s the spirit!” Inkfall felt even more excited than before, and after Sheldon came back with the girls’ weapons, he requested for him to bring the Kensa Sloshing Machine from them as well. “Everything is in place! We’d be so aesthetically pleasing to the eyes that everyone squid and octopus will be crowding around us!” He thought about it for a moment. “Huh, on second thought, that might not be the best idea, but still; we’ll look absolutely fabulous!”

 

* * *

 

They did, indeed, look fabulous. Teams that recognised them noted it and complimented them on it. However, that didn’t mean they played all that well.

Arrow struggled with the fact that she now had a passive sub, and kept on throwing the Splash Wall thinking that it was a Curling Bomb. Meanwhile, Knit Cap struggled with the distance that the wall went, and often ended up throwing it too far away. Both girls had a hard time trying to tame the Ultra Stamp, often going out of control with the special.

Vader had some trouble with his new weapon, his arms quickly getting tired from carrying and wielding the heavy weapon, often missing his target more than he should. His arm just got even more tired from shaking the Fizzy Bomb. At least his special was okay.

It seemed that the only one who was generally still on his game was Inkfall, who had no trouble with his weapon, since he used a Splattershot Pro anyways. The ink consumption of the Splat Bomb took a bit of time getting used to, but he quickly learned how to skillfully use it to stop attacks.

Inkfall noticed quite quickly how the rest of his team were struggle, so he timed his Booyah Bomb so that they could get their determination and spirit back whenever they would Booyah back. It mostly worked.

After a long day of battles, they decided to take a rest on some tables, chatting away amongst themselves. Inkfall was not only proud of his team’s motif and how well they fit both the clothing and weapons they had, but also with how hard they tried in battles and on keeping clean. He really was glad to have them.

He cleared his throat, getting the attention of his team. “Although some of you got… a bit dirtied, you all worked hard today, despite the major differences with your weapons.” Mostly directed at Vader, who grumbled a bit. “I’m sure that if we practised hard with these weapons, we’ll be treading on teams with our clean team in no time.” He paused for a second, before a rather excited grinned appeared on his face.

“Hah, we really do look fabulous with the weapons… I’m so good at colour coordinating.” He was gushing to himself now, his team looking between each other before smiling at him. Inkfall really did try his hardest, and all three of them could agree that he was a good leader.

Arrow pushed up her glasses once more, the smile never leaving her face. “Yes, you really are, Inkfall.”


End file.
